Hybrid of the City
by bigJ1000
Summary: Something is coming. It's half human, half Godzilla, all hero. And its found Jump City.( I'd also like to thank Gojira Geek for keeping me going with the good review, Thanks bro)
1. Chapter 1

Ugh, huh, where am I. Am I in a FREEFALL! With my tail wagging behind me, claws flailing and the wind in my fangs and spines, I started to panic, I was right over the ocean, and for a Godzilla/human hybrid I couldn't swim. Thank goodness I could breathe underwater, otherwise I would be a goner. I started to recall the experiments the mutants and aliens did to me, with the mutants DNA and the aliens tech, they took me and combined me with Godzilla, creating the ultimate weapon. But I revolted, escaped through teleportation and got to another dimension somehow, hopefully I would be left in peace. When I hit the water, it stung a little and I sunk to the bottom, but right when I was almost to the bottom, my head hit something metal, and I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke not to soon later, it was nighttime. I looked around. I was in some sort of waste dumping area. I went out of the area a few minutes later by walking. I just can't stand waste. Pretty soon I walked into some sort of wall. I realized it was the building that dumped the waste. I climbed up the wall, hoping to see where I was. When I got to the suface, an explosion went through the air, grabbing my attention. What I saw intrigued me. A brown and black armored man with one eye was fighting 5 different people, 3 boys and 2 girls, that looked about my age. One was a human in green and yellow wearing a mask. One was made of metal with a little bit of flesh. One was a flying girl with red hair. One was another girl, with some sort of robe on. The last one was a green being. They were losing. I didn't know who was good and who was bad, so I decided to wait for another explosion, then would let loose by atomic breath on the building and attack whoever attacked me. It was fool proof. And another explosion did happen in under minute after the first explosion. I charged my ray and I let it loose, knocking everyone off their feet. When I got out of the water, roared and prepared to fight, dragging my tail, making them think it was useless. That would be their downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Robin's POV**

When we were fighting Slade, an explosion knocked everyone off their feet. The source of the explosion was a human, well mostly human. He had claws, fangs, a tail and 3 rows of spines running down its back. We covered our ears when he roared, it was earsplitting. He started walking towards us. I was actually scared for the first time in my life. Then Slade made a really big mistake by attacking him. His eyes rolled back into his head leaving all but white. Slade ran towards the creature but the creature dodged all his attacks with little or no effort. The creature then punched Slade knocking him out by sending him through the wall. Then he roared in victory. Then he started looking at us. Crud!


	4. Chapter 4

I turned to the 5 people I just saved, my eyes slowly rolling back into their natural position. I nodded my head once and turned back to the sea. I heard someone say something, so I turned around. The green and yellow one was walking towards me. Instincts took over and I ran towards the ocean, not in fear, but for their sake. I dived into the sea and ran away as fast as I could underwater. But after a minute of running I turned around and saw a green shark swimming fast towards me. It must have been one of those people. I braced myself for impact. It hit me, but it didn't really hurt. My eyes rolled back into my head again and I bodyslammed it into the seabottom. I then did a couple tail slams on him. But to my suprise, I felt suction cups. I saw a green octoppus grabbing my tail. I shook it off and blasted it. It was out cold. I walked away, hoping there won't be any more problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's POV

"This is horrible" I said. "We have a mutant running around the city that hurt Beast Boy and took care of Slade with ease" I said to the rest of the team". "We need to get rid of it, no exceptions". "Starfire, is there anything like that on your planet? She said "no, nothing has any of those parts or power. Cyborg, anything like that on earth? "No, it is warm blooded and reptillian, nothing like it. Raven, any demons like it. " No. Ugh, great" This is just great. Then, the alarm rang. We all went to see to see who it was. It was Slade at the docks, probably trying to get revenge on the creature by dumping mines and toxic waste into the sea. Then all of a sudden, the screen went blue and then, static. The 3 of us, were going to stop Slade cause Cyborg was going to stay with Beast Boy. Whatever Slade was doing, we were going to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to the most horrid taste in my mouth. Then it exploded, making me mad. My eyes rolled into my head, and I walked to the docks, ready to kick some butt. When I got to the docks, the one-eyed man was back with a whole lot of robots. I climbed up the wall, and I attacked all the robots biting off all their heads and gutting them. Then I heard him speak" Well, well, well, very impressive" I glared my fangs at him. He didn't even seemed fazed by them. I started walking towards him, crushing a robots chest on my way over to him, making sure it didn't get up. He took up a fighting stance. I took up mine. Then we charged at each other, ready to break each others bones. When we collided, I barely felt him collide with me. But he felt it. He was barely standing from the collision. I took advantage of his weakness and bit him on the shoulder, putting pressure on him every second. I must've hit flesh cause pretty soon I felt something warm and moist in my mouth. I stopped biting him. When I saw him, he was barely standing. Then I punched his wound, which in turn, I heard a crunch. I decided he had enough, so I shot a fireball at him, knocking him into a wall. I knew he would come back, so I found some rope and tied every limb in make-shift handcuffs. To make sure he didn't escape and get revenge, I knocked him out and tied him to a pole with the last bit of rope. Before I got into the water, I could've sworn I heard 3 people coming to the building. With that, I dived into the water, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the most horrible pain in my stomach. In the week since the battle with the cyclops, I learned how to swim. Ever since I learned, I tried to catch my food on my own, but I failed miserably. I then decided to go to the city and look for food. I despised stealing above everything else, but I had no choice. It was eat or be eaten where I grew up. So using my newfound skills, I swam through the sewage system, which was really gross, and went to the city. I went to a dark alley way and went onto a rooftop. Pretty soon the most wonderful scent went into my nose. It smelt like meat, which I loved. In fact I thrived on it. When no people were looking, I grabbed a pink cylinder which the sign said hotdogs. When I got back to the rooftop I ate the most amazing food I ever had. Very juicy. Then someone spoke to me." Thanks for taking care of Slade for us, but we have no choice but too arrest you for stealing that hotdog, creature." When I turned around, I saw the green and yellow boy again and the rest of his crew. Then I spoke for the first time ever." _You really think I, huuh, like to steal, huuh, from people, huuh. I only did it, huuh, cause I didn't eat in eat, huuh, in_ _months._ Then he spoke again. " What is your name? _" I have no name, but my powers come from a being known as Godzilla, but I dare not call myself that for that would be like spitting in the face of the demon Trigon himself._ Then they talked to themselves for a few minutes and he spoke to me again." Will you please come with us? I hesitated but I went with them, hoping they would tell me what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

How old are you? I said" 15". Where are you from? I said" Another Earth". These were the questions I got when I got to the so called, Titans, home. Last question. " How do you know of Trigon? I had no choice, I had to tell them. " I know of Trigon cause I kinda fought him in a way. A collection of gasps drew a smile from by lips." Yeah, the source of my powers kinda beat the crud out of Trigon. " You guys want to hear the story. When they all said yes I begun my story.


	9. Chapter 9

It was 20 years ago when it happened, 20 years ago when Trigon nearly destroyed earth". Godzilla was finished with a battle with one of his clones, Biollante,a giant rose monster, when Trigon appeared. When he appeared, all was gone except him, and Godzilla. Lava and rubble was everywhere. Godzilla, being a dinosaur, knew Trigon was an invader in his territory and blasted him with a ray of heated radiation, believe it or not, hurting Trigon. Infuriated, Trigon nearly killed him. Godzilla fell into a lava pool with many wounds over his body. Godzilla, a creature with amazing healing abilities, reassembled his genetic makeup when the lava entered his bloodstream. When Trigon thought Godzilla was destroyed, his arm was nearly taken off with a new level pain. Burning Godzilla, was back, and with a vengence. The fight lasted for hours, with neither gaining the upper hand. Until Godzilla reached meltdown, and exploded. When the explosion was over, the world returned to its previous state and Trigon's life was hanging by a thread. Pretty soon, aliens, allied with mutants found Godzilla's DNA and merged it with a human, creating me. I escaped and came here. And that's my story". I said. Woah, said the green one who I learned as Beast Boy. I know, woah. But, since I escaped, the Aliens and Mutants have been on my tail ever since, and now, I must leave so you guys will not be harmed". When I was about to leave, a hand grabbed my shoulder. No you are not, you're staying here!


	10. Chapter 10

What do you mean I'm not going anywhere". I said. The one I learned as Robin said, Wait right here".

Robin's POV

Alright guys, what do you suppose we do? Should we recruit him, or put him in jail? Starfire said, I do believe we should, he is homeless." I think we should too, as long we don't get him mad cause I saw that when Slade attacked him, he also attacked." Beast Boy said, Dude, we totally should, he's way cool looking." I said, Raven, what do you think?" Raven said, If in a way, he fought Trigon and lived, then we should." I said, Alright, then it's settled, he is our newest titan." Then he said, Cool, I'm gonna be a Teen Titan!" I said, How did you hear us?" I have amazing senses. he said. I said one last thing to him. What is your name?"

Goji.


	11. Chapter 11

Goji's POV

As soon as I said my name, an alarm went off. Then Robin said, It's Hive-Five again." Then I asked, Who are the Hive-Five?" The Hive-Five are villians our age and they're robbing a bank right now." Then he said, Alright Goji, if you want to be a Titan, then you have to take on the Hive-Five by yourself and win." I cracked my knuckles in anticapation, With pleasure." Oh, and no blood." Said Robin. I said, Got it." And with that, I ran out the door, ready to fight the Hive-Five. Then Robin said, And do all your powers in the fight, OK." I said, OK. Then I got outside and ran towards the bank.


	12. Chapter 12

Goji's POV

When I got to the bank there were 5 kids, a cyclops, one in a red jumpsuit, one all gray, one really big and one really small. I said, Alright Hive-Five, come with me and you won't get hurt." Oh, and Gizmo, call me snotbrain, and your hands won't be making anything for six weeks, got it." Then Gizmo said, Hive-Five, attack! Alright, which one is first." I am!" said the big one called Mammoth. I took a fighting stance, and when he got to me, I countered and threw him to the others with ease by the arm. Who's next." I said with a fanged grin on my face. See-More, Billy, attack! I charged my beam and shot at the cyclops and multiman. Just you and me, snotbrain." And just like that, it was over. I roared my victory cry and headed back to the tower.


	13. Chapter 13

?'s POV

Interesting, he shows remarkable abilites." What do you think, partner?" I say we kill him, he's too big of a threat." No, I have a better idea." Send in MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus, test his abilities." SpaceGodzilla, ready the portal." Yes."

King Ghidorah.


	14. Chapter 14

Goji's POV

Alright Goji, you are offically a Teen Titan." said Robin. Alright." But with that, the alarm went off. When I saw who it was, I was nervous. I said, Crap." What is Goji? said Robin. That's MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus, the heavy hitters of the Aliens and Mutants." And they nearly beat Godzilla if it wasn't for the humans help." We need to be careful with these guys." Here's 2 tips for fighting them." #1, stay in front of Titanosaurus at all times, his tail can create hurricane winds." #2, take out MechaGodzilla's joints, and he his done." Any questions?" Then Beast Boy raised his hand. Yes, Beast Boy?" Uh yeah, how do hurt a robot? I said, Word to the wise, the bigger they are, the harder you hit!"Robin, if you will.

Titans Go!


	15. Chapter 15

_Target obtained, awaiting orders._ Weaken, I repeat, weaken him._ Yes sir. Firing missiles._

Goji's POV

When we got there, it was like they were expecting us. The Titanosaurus spoke, Alright, tonight is fight night!" Then they charged. I said, Robin, Cyborg, you're with me, we are fighting Titanosaurus." Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy fight MechaGodzilla." Got it!" And with that, we charged.

Note(Any thing can happen in a fight, so fight it out in your mind, then read.

With the villians on the run, our hero's can rest easy.

For now.


End file.
